


Zanja En Base

by toabelovednightmare



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toabelovednightmare/pseuds/toabelovednightmare
Summary: Miguel solo quería ir a un concierto y Manuel solo quería hacer algo bueno de vez en cuando. AU donde Miguel trabaja en una radio y Manuel tiene la suerte de ganar un concurso por primera vez en mucho tiempo. WIP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un WIP : ) pero espero que les guste.

I.

Manuel tuvo la idea la primera vez que escuchó la noticia en la radio. Estaba regresando a casa después del trabajo, y su auto se encontraba estancado en medio del atolladero nocturno. Era verano, pero tenía las lunas subidas para escapar del barullo de las bocinas de los autos y los gritos de los conductores de buses. Ahogaba el ruido con la música de la radio. Le ayudaba a pensar.

No era muy bueno en eso de las relaciones. Últimamente era pésimo. Su trabajo le demandaba pasar muchas horas solo en la computadora, por lo que apenas hablaba con su novia un par de veces al día. Era su culpa, por no poder concentrarse y tener un mar de palabras atoradas en la cabeza. Sus dedos podían quedarse estacionados sobre el teclado por horas, sin moverse, siempre dudando. Amaba escribir, pero siempre le costaba mucho. Era terrible.

Y estaba arruinando sus relaciones con todos a su alrededor. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de arreglarlo.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio. La canción acababa de terminar y las voces de los dos conductores de radio repetían el nombre y artista, conversaban sobre las cosas más triviales y reían sobre chistes tontos.

_-Y para los que estaban viviendo bajo una roca, este Sábado es el concierto de la banda Cocoa Argentina, a las diez de la noche en el hipódromo—_

_-Ese concierto va a estar buenazo._

_-Los pibes hacen los mejores covers de las mejores bandas latinoamericanas, así que podes apostar a que va a estar más que bueno._

_-La verdad, yo voy solo por sus covers de Soda Stereo._

_-Yo quiero ir a ese concierto._

_-¿Tú? Oe, tu fuiste al último. Me toca._

_-¿Vos?¿Vos que sabes de Soda Stereo?_

_-Lo se todo. Adelante, ponme a prueba mi querido Tincho. Aquí, enfrente de todos los oyentes._

_-No, no soy tan malo como para ponerte en ridículo frente a todos_ , causita.

El segundo conductor resoplo y Manuel rodo los ojos. Ponían buena música, pero sus peleítas eran realmente molestas. Llevaba tiempo escuchando la estación y seguía sin entender porque eran tan populares. Estiró la mano para cambiar de radio, pero entonces un gritito lo detuvo.

_-¡Ah!¡Tincho, nos estábamos olvidando de nuevo!_

_-¡Es que me desconcentras mal!_

_-Antes de que acabemos el programa, ¡atención! Tenemos dos entradas para el concierto de Cocoa Argentina y se las estaremos regalando a quien pueda responder la pregunta secreta de la página web de la radio._

_-¡Son entradas VIP!_

_-¡Son entradas VIP y también se estarían llevando un par de polos de Cocoa Argentina que están re copados!_

_-¡Y también estarán invitados a pasar por cabina y contarnos cuánto les encanto el concierto!_

_-Es un privilegio poder conocerme así que entren a la página web, inscríbanse, y entren al concurso para llevarse dos entradas para el concierto de Cocoa Argentina._

_-¿Cuando empieza el concurso?_

_-Ya empezó._

_-¿Ya?¿De verdad?_

_-Si, es que era como secreto porque se nos olvido como por tres días, ¡pero no importa!¡Entren al concurso!_

Lo tanteó un par de segundos, dándole golpecitos al timón mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular. Ahora sonaba uno de los covers de Cocoa Argentina. Estaba seguro de que en algún momento su novia le había recomendado la banda. Había un cover en especial que le gustaba muchísimo, pero Manuel no podía recordar el nombre en ese momento. Torció la boca, y abrió las notas de su celular.

 

II.

Manuel nunca tenía suerte con los concursos. Solo una vez se había ganado algo: Una bolsa de Cheetos cuando estaba en el jardín. Después de eso, todos sus intentos por ganarse cosas habían resultado en pérdidas de plata innecesarias que solo lo dejaban dudando si había sido estafado o no. Y tampoco tenía tanta plata como para andar tirándola en esa clase de cosas; aún estaba terminando de pagar la universidad, y tenía que pagar la renta del apartamento y todo eso.

Pero ese concurso de radio no le pedía dinero, lo cual era sorprendente. Tampoco decía nada sobre ser solo para ciudadanos, así que el hecho de que fuera extranjero no era un problema. Después de pensarlo mucho y revisar tres mil veces las bases del concurso, había terminado llenando todos sus datos. Entonces le salto la famosa pregunta del concurso, en letras amarillas brillantes sobre un fondo morado oscuro. Entrecerró los ojos, leyendo con suma atención el corto texto.

“¿Cuando cayó el Viernes Santo en martes?”

Parpadeó rápidamente, sintiendo que sus ojos le estaban jugando trucos. Sin embargo, la oración seguía armada de la misma manera que la había leído en un inicio, las mismas palabras y el mismo orden ¿ Qué demonios significaba eso? Lo pensó mucho, tratando de encontrar la clave escondida entre las letras o algo. Le surgieron un par de ideas, pero no estaba seguro de ninguna. Bajo el texto, la línea para la respuesta brillaba como burlándose de él.

Torció la boca, echándose hacia atrás en su silla y sacando su teléfono inmediatamente. Una estúpida pregunta de concurso no iba a ganarle tan fácilmente. Entró la pregunta, tal y como estaba escrita. Lo primero que saltó en el buscador, fueron un montón de líneas de tiempo, fechas de los Viernes Santos en años pasados. Claro está, todos caían un viernes, quinto día de Semana Santa.

Buscó por lo que parecieron ser horas, hasta llegar a la página 60 y algo de las entradas de Google. Le dolía la mano, los ojos y la moral. Entonces por fin, algo llamó su atención. Una respuesta que no era como las demás.

 

III.

Miguel amaba cuando terminaban el programa. Amaba cuando por fin podía sacarse los pesados audífonos y echarse atrás en su silla con un vaso de Inka Cola en la mano. Siempre se quedaba un rato en la cabina, para perder el tiempo con Martín. No tenía nada bueno que hacer en la soledad de su apartamento, así que prefería pasar tiempo con su amigo.

Esa noche Martín estaba decidido a ganarle las entradas para el concierto que tenían que cubrir. Normalmente uno de sus corresponsales especializados en música y espectáculos cubría los conciertos para la radio. Pero la persona que normalmente lo hacía estaba de viaje en Asia, y solo Martin y Miguel tenían suficiente tiempo libre como para suplir.

-Tu fuiste al último, lo justo sería que yo vaya a este.

Miguel sonríe contra el borde de su vaso, tomando otro sorbo mientras observa a Martin chasquear la lengua. El argentino tiene la vista fija en la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

-La banda se llama Cocoa Argentina ¿Y yo que soy?

Miguel bufó, bebiendo lentamente antes de responder.

-Un argento atrapado en Lima.

Martín lo miró de reojo, como preguntándose si eso había sido un insulto o simplemente otro de los chistes babosos de su compañero de trabajo. Terminó sonriendo de lado, dando click a la página de visitas de la web de la estación. Silbó al ver el claro aumento de visitas ese día. Parecía que el concurso había atraído a mucha gente.

Y sin embargo, aun no habían entradas válidas.

-Che, Miguel ¿Crees que se la pusimos muy difícil?

Miguel se acercó despacio, sin molestarse en levantarse de su silla giratoria, para mirar la pantalla sobre el hombro de Martín.

-¿La pregunta del concurso?

-Nadie la ha respondido bien aún.

-Alucina…

-Quizás debimos haber puesto la de Harry Potter. Esa la adivinaba cualquiera.

Miguel se encogió en hombros, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo antes de empezar a alejarse.

-Tampoco estaba tan difícil. Digo, es un juego de palabras y ya…

Martín río con fuerza, dejando la computadora para sacar su celular y apoyar las piernas al lado de los controles.

-¿Sabes cuanto te demoraste vos en adivinar la estúpida pregunta esa?

Miguel frunció el ceño, tomó un sorbo largo de su bebida.

-Solo porque no la explicaste bien. Si le cambias las palabras nadie entiende.

Martin rodó los ojos. A Miguel le había tomado días, y ellos no tenían ese tiempo. No faltaba mucho para el concierto, y los sorteos tenían que hacerlos antes. Anunciar al ganador y todo eso, aún muchas cosas que hacer y tan pocas ganas. Martín suspiró, mirando a Miguel de reojo por sobre la pantalla de su celular. El peruano tenía la mirada perdida en las lucecitas de los monitores.

-¿Sabes que estaba pensando?

Martin respondió con un “hm.” Tenía 1,000 likes en una foto de Instagram, un comentario donde lo llamaban príncipe y otro donde lo comparaban con un caballo feo. Torció la boca. Miguel siguió.

-Hagamos algo. Si alguien responde la pregunta antes de las cinco…

Martín levantó la mirada, miró al reloj, donde encontró la mirada de Miguel fija. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del chico.  

-Si alguien responde la pregunta bien antes de las cinco, voy yo al concierto.

-¿Y si no?

-Si llegamos a las cinco y nadie ha respondido bien aún, vas tú.

Martin bufó, miró el reloj y a Miguel, que se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de seguridad que no hizo más que hacer sentir a Martín aún más seguro de su victoria.

-Trato hecho.

La sonrisa de Miguel se ensanchó, y se hundió en su silla mientras tarareaba una canción.

 

IV.

Estúpido caballo. Estúpido concurso. Estúpido juegos de palabras, sabía que esa tontería tenía que estar jugando con él. En serio no esperaba que la respuesta fuera correcta, que estuviesen preguntando por un caballo. La verdad, se había cansado y había terminado por responder lo que le parecía más lógico. No había esperado ganar.

 

De alguna manera, sin embargo, el universo había decidido estar a su favor solo esta vez.

Le mandaron todos los datos y las entradas por correo. Había algo que decía que debía dar un comentario breve después del evento, pero no le prestó mucha atención a eso. Inmediatamente, llamó a su novia, esperando que la noticia fuera de su agrado.

Cuando está por fin contestó, sin embargo, lo hizo con voz de letargo. Tuvo el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, y decidió guardar la sorpresa un poco más.

-¿Paso algo?

Preguntó, meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante en la silla de su escritorio. Tenía un par de pilas de trabajo al frente, pero las estaba ignorando porque ese día estaba de buen humor.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

Silencio. Manuel jugueteaba con un lápiz. El ventilador de piso soplaba despacio, como un arrullo.

-Nada. Ese es el problema.

Y luego le había colgado.

Supuso que ahí acababa el raro momento de regocijo.

 

V.

Martin aún estaba algo desanimado por haber perdido las entradas. Se había pasado toda la tarde luciendo como un niño al que le habían quitado un dulce. Y, aunque exagerado, Miguel no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal.

Terminó dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, y hasta se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla. Martin lo apartó con la mano y Miguel rió, volteando una de las sillas de la cabina y sentándose en ella a su lado con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en el respaldar.

-¿Me perdonas?

Preguntó, y Martín lo miró de reojo. Una sonrisa empezaba a asomarse en sus labios.

-Solo si me cocinas eso de la última vez...eso que me gusto. No me acuerdo como se llamaba.

Miguel resopló, ahogando una carcajada.

-Ok, señorito. Tomaré nota de su pedido.

Martin lo empujó un poco. Estaba revisando sus redes sociales de nuevo y a Miguel no podía sorprenderle menos.

-Oye,- dijo de repente el argentino, captando su atención de nuevo. -No te metas con un loco, ¿ok?

Miguel apartó la mirada, concentrándose en los controles de la radio, aún tocando remixes de canciones.

-¿Yo? No se de que hablas.

-Va en serio, pibe. No quiero que andes mal después.

Miguel suspiró, meciéndose de lado a lado en su silla, aún sin mirar a Martín.

-Okay, okay, lo que sea.

-Repite conmigo: No me voy a emborrachar y a meterme con otro loco que me deje tirado de nuevo.

Miguel sonrió de lado. Martín se volteó solo para empujarlo con un pie.

-Que repitas, che.

Miguel suspiró, más fuerte, más dramáticamente.

-No me voy a meter con otro loco…

Martín lo miró en silencio, sus ojos analizando sus palabras lentamente.

-Bueno, algo es algo.

Miguel sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No te preocupes, no me bebería todo ese alcohol sin ti.

Martín suspiró, dándose la vuelta para regresar a surfear la red. Miguel sabía que no necesitaba echarle sal a la herida, pero era divertido y además, lo ayudaba a barrer esas pequeñas advertencias bajo la alfombra. Todo estaba bien.

 

VI.

El hipódromo estaba repleto de gente. No era un sitio enorme, pero tampoco era tan pequeño. A Manuel le sorprendía ver que tanta gente estaba interesada en una banda de covers. Después de todo, él nunca le había prestado mucha atención.

Su novia había terminado con él, y oficialmente borrado de cualquier red social. Alguien en el trabajo le había comentado que la había visto con un sujeto en la calle. Eso no le parecía tan implausible, este tipo de cosas solían pasarle. Simplemente tenía muy mala suerte.

Nada que una buena ronda de tragos no pudiera arreglar.

Lo bueno de tener entradas VIP para ese concierto es que la barra es libre. Antes y después. Manuel no espera para hacer uso de este maravilloso recurso, decidido a no dejar que tonta ruptura con su novia le arruinara el concierto. Eso ya no importaba. Por eso, la barra fue exactamente a donde se dirigió al llegar.

 

VII.

Miguel no había podido evitar mirar de reojo al extraño que se metía trago tras trago como si no hubiera mañana. Y la seriedad con la que lo hacía… era casi un chiste. Definitivamente algo que iba a mencionar entre sus pequeños comentarios radiales.

“La gente lo pasó bien. Había barra libre. Había un tipo que se tomó como diez shots de tequila en un minuto y pensé que se iba a morir. Pero alucinen que no. Seguía y seguía…”

Miguel trató de no sonreír o reírse. Era obvio que el tipo estaba tomando para emborracharse. Miguel iba en su segundo vaso de vodka, gin y limón. Estaba muy cargado, como le gustaba.  No llegaría a terminar como ese sujeto nunca, pero igual la iba a pasar bien de todos modos.

 

VIII.

La música era buena, tenía que admitirlo. No, no eran los artistas originales, pero seguían bien el ritmo y melodía de las canciones y eso ya era algo. En medio del aturdimiento causado por el sonido, las luces, el alcohol y todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, llegó a pensar que estaba viendo a Los Prisioneros tocar en el escenario, como lo había hecho varias veces en los VHS de sus padres cuando era chico.

Había una chica a su lado que estaba a punto de explotar: sudor corriéndole a cántaros por el rostro, maquillaje corrido, y voz ronca de tanto gritar. Si su novia no le hubiese cortado tan brutalmente, estaría parada en su sitio en ese momento. Era raro el sentimiento que lo llenaba, como un hambre de hacer algo realmente estúpido.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hizo. Diciéndose que más tarde podría echarle la culpa al alcohol, tomó a la desconocida por los hombros, jalándola ligeramente hacia él. Se arrepintió tan pronto vio la expresión de la chica tornarse en una sopa de cejas arrugadas y labios fruncidos. La tipa dijo algo, pero Manuel no tuvo tiempo para oírlo porque el empujón que le mandó a continuación le hizo perder el balance y chocar con la persona en el lado opuesto. Trastabillaron, hasta que por fin uno de los dos logró recuperar el equilibrio.

Alguien lo sujetaba de un brazo, y Manuel solo atinó a levantar la mirada cuando pudo volver a sentir el piso sólido bajo sus piernas. Vio pelo negro, una sudadera gris, ojos dorados y una boca que se movía diciendo algo. Y todo eso  lo confundió aún más.

El ruido no lo dejaba escuchar lo que el tipo le estaba diciendo, así que terminó inclinándose más, tropezando con su propio pie, casi cayendo encima del extraño que lo sujeto del otro brazo.

-Hey, tampoco te mates.

Así de cerca, pudo oír su risa entre el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica y el retumbar de los platillos. Se enderezó, disculpándose por lo bajo. No había pensado que iba a emborracharse tanto, pero estaba más mareado de lo normal.

La gente estaba como loca, empujaban y saltaban y cantaban, y Manuel estaba atrapado en ese pequeño espacio con ese chico que le seguía diciendo algo que no entendía.

-¿No eres de aquí, verdad?

Manuel negó con la cabeza, tan rápido que puntitos de colores aparecieron por todos lados.

-No.

Terminó levantando la voz. El chico rió de nuevo, soltándolo por fin. No preguntó de donde era, ni dijo mucho más hasta que llegó el intermedio y la gente empezó a moverse hacia la barra otra vez.

Entonces le dio un codazo que tomó a Manuel por sorpresa. Apuntó hacia un lado con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado.

-¿No vienes?

Manuel parpadeó, sin saber si le hablaba a él o no. El chico bufó.

-A la barra…

No tenía nada más que hacer. Así que se dijo, ¿por qué no?

 

IX.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo acá?

-Dos años.

-No es tanto ¿Estudias?

-Trabajo.

-Ah.

Miguel tomó otro sorbo profundo de su cerveza. Manuel hizo lo mismo con el vaso de ron y coca cola que tenía en la mano.

-¿Siempre tomas tanto?

El tono burlón en la voz del peruano captó su atención y levantó una ceja. Miguel también llevaba un buen rato tomando.

-¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?

Miguel se encogió en hombros. Manuel volvió a beber, pero entonces una duda se asentó en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo supiste que no era de acá de todos modos?

Miguel resopló.

-Por el acento.

-Pero si no es tan fuerte.

-Eso dicen todos los extranjeros.- Miguel rodó los ojos, mirando la lata de cerveza casi vacía. Jugó a mover la anilla hasta sacarla. -Además conozco otros chilenos…

-No te creo.

-¿Por que no?

-Porque desde que vine no me he cruzado con un solo chileno.

-Debes de tener pésima suerte.

-No seria la primera vez…

-¿Eres salado?

Manuel lo pensó.

-Creo—

-Nah, no respondas. Ya lo sé.

-¿Qué?

-Cómo viniste a un concierto solo…

Manuel apretó los labios.

-¿Y tu? Tu también estás solo.

-Pero yo vine por trabajo. No es lo mismo.

Miguel volvió a tomar un sorbo largo. Manuel dejó salir una carcajada.

-Trabajo. Si, como no.

-Es en serio.- Miguel se relamió los labios. -Venir a conciertos también es parte de mi trabajo.

-Aja ¿que trabajo es ese si se puede saber?

-Uno que no apesta.

Manuel ahogó una risa, sintiendo que su cuerpo vibraba de ebriedad. Había tomado muchísimo. Muy dentro de él sabía que iba a estar muerto cuando se despegara de esa barra. El eco de la música llegó hasta donde estaban, y Miguel tarareó muy torpemente la canción que sonaba. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa hasta que una de las latas apiladas a un lado rodó fuera de esta.

Miguel rió, Manuel sonrió contra el borde de un vaso de vidrio que ya solo tenia hielo. Entonces notaron que estaban solos.

 

X.

Amaneció con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sintiendo que le regurgitaba el estómago, y con ganas de matar a la lucecita que le daba directo en la cara. Lo peor de todo ocurrió cuando noto que no estaba solo en la cama, que no estaba en su cuarto, y que estaba desnudo. Desnudo, con un tipo en la cama.

El extraño se removió en la cama al sentirlo sentarse en el colchón. Dijo algo entre sueños, y a Manuel le tomó mucho recordar cuál era su nombre. Miguel. Lo recordaba entre el sonido de risas y tonterías susurradas.

Poco a poco, fue hilando los eventos de la noche anterior, sacando el sentido a los hechos que recordaba solamente como una marea de imágenes borrosas. Miguel tenía todo el cuello marcado, y aunque Manuel no recordaba en qué momento se había ensañado tanto con el cuello del peruano, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza.

Se vistió en silencio, tratando de no despertar a quien seguía durmiendo. Lo último que necesitaba eran charlas extrañas o tensas. La cabeza ya lo estaba matando. Apenas terminó de vestirse, cogió sus cosas y se fue de ese lugar sin decir más.

 

XI.

Cuando Miguel despertó, lo hizo con pesadez. No necesitó analizar mucho la situación para entender exactamente qué pasó ahí la noche anterior. Ya había pasado antes, así que era un escenario familiar.

Se sentó en la cama, rascándose el cuello. La verdad es que no recordaba nada ¿Eso era malo? Nunca lo hacía después de tomar tanto. Recordaba haber ido al concierto, estaba hablando con un tipo, y luego se fueron a  la barra a tomar de nuevo….

Se paró de la cama sintiendo que un camión le había pasado por encima varias veces, se bañó y solo cuando se miró en el espejo notó las manchas rojizas en su cuello. Sonrió de lado, sin poder ignorar cuántas había. Parecía que lo habían pasado bien la noche anterior. Eso o lo había atacado una sanguijuela mientras dormía.

Regresó a su cuarto, silbando “Persiana Americana.” Recogió su ropa del piso, tirándola al cesto de la ropa sucia y rebuscó sus cajones hasta encontrar una polera y un pantalón de buzo viejo. Ese sería un día de no hacer nada.

 

XII.

La secretaria de la radio lo llamó para avisarle que tenía que ir a la radio esa tarde. Manuel había pasado el fin de semana tratando de entender cómo pasó de tener novia, a no tenerla y a acabar teniendo sexo con un sujeto desconocido. No era que le molestara haber tirado con un tipo. Simplemente había quedado algo aturdido por la rapidez de los hechos. Todo lo había tomado por sorpresa, como si lo hubiesen subido a una montaña rusa mientras dormía. Cuando menos lo notó, ya era Lunes.

-Es solo un rato. Solo necesitamos que nos dé su opinión sobre el concierto. Es parte de lo que hacemos con los concursos que dan entradas gratis.

Manuel suspiró, dándole un sorbo rápido a su taza de café. Con lo que le gustaba hablar en público….

-Supongo que iré, ¿a que hora dijo?

-Cinco de la tarde.

-Listo.

 

XIII.

Martín no había dejado de molestarlo desde el mismísimo momento en que se quitó la polera. No era su culpa que fuera verano y la cabina fuera un horno. Tampoco lo era tener el cuello lleno de chupones. Se veían más de lo que había pensado, y a Martín solo le tomó un segundo sacar conclusiones.

-Dijiste que no ibas a volver a hacer eso, causita.

Martin chasqueo la lengua cuando paso por su lado. Miguel se encogió en hombros y sonrió de lado, demasiado acostumbrado a sus dramitas teatrales como para creer que realmente lo estaba reprochando.

-Dime que por lo menos te acordas de su nombre.

Martín insistió, cruzándose de brazos.

-No realmente.

Dijo Miguel con falsa tristeza. Martin resopló, le revolvió el pelo con furia y se dejó caer en su silla de estudio con un sonoro puff.

-No tenes remedio.

-No es nada serio.

Miguel trato de consolarlo, o a sí mismo, quién sabe. Revisó los controles de sonido del micrófono frente a él, dándole ligeros golpecitos con la espalda de la mano.

-No pasa nada….

Martín no dijo nada más, pero Miguel estaba seguro de que seguía recriminando sus acciones dentro de su rubia cabeza. Sin embargo, estaba diciendo la verdad: lo de la noche del concierto no era nada. No es como si hubiese pretendido entablar una relación con ese sujeto. Ni siquiera recordaba bien su rostro, ni su nombre, y ni se molestó en quedarse a tomar desayuno así que asumió que el sentimiento era mutuo. Era solo sexo y ya.

Se preguntó si habría grabado su número de celular en alguna parte.

La voz de Martin lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El argentino leía el programa de ese día como alguien lee una sentencia de cárcel.

-...una hora de pedidos, un rato de responder llamadas, la entrevista con el ganador del concurso, más música, twitter, y cerramos el programa.

Miguel se derritió en su silla, mirando a Martin con cansancio.

-Lo haces sonar como si durara un siglo.

 

XIV.

A Manuel no le hacía gracia eso de la entrevista. La verdad era que había accedido a ella sin notarlo, al aceptar las bases del concurso. Debió leer la letra pequeña con más cuidado. Aun así, prefiere terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas en vez de negarse y ser acosado por las llamadas insistentes de la secretaría de la radio. “Se buena persona, Manuel,” se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez, “dales lo quieren y ya.”

Aun sentado en la recepción de las oficinas de la radio, se dice que es una mala idea, porque nunca le ha gustado eso de hablar en público.

Apareció en ese lugar a la hora acordada, esperando entrar y salir velozmente. Era un sitio tranquilo. Las paredes estaban repletas de posters de películas y carátulas de discos de música firmados por artistas muy famosos. Fuera de eso, era el típico lugar de trabajo lleno de computadoras, cubículos y empleados que se mueven de un lado a otro.

A un lado, una puerta de vidrio oscuro rezaba, “Cabina” y “Al Aire.”  La secretaria respondía el teléfono, hablando con un tono tan suave que casi parecía  que temía que su voz pudiera penetrar el grueso vidrio que separaba la recepción de la cabina. En consecuencia, Manuel se quedó callado, dedicándose a examinar más aquel sitio.

El sonido seco de la puerta pesada abriéndose lo tomó por sorpresa, forzando su atención sobre el tipo alto de pelo claro que emergió puteando bajito. La secretaria dejó el teléfono de lado inmediatamente, inclinándose sobre su mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Que tal el programa?

El rubio frunció el ceño, moviendo los brazos con ardor.

-Sinceramente, es que todos los peruanos tienen un problema con las narices. Es todo en lo que se fijan, por la re…

Argentino. Manuel noto su acento antes de que el tipo lo notara a él. Era Martin Hernández. Manuel recordaba su nombre de las conversaciones melosas de sus compañeras de trabajo.

-¡Ah, el invitado!- Se acercó en un santiamén, ofreciéndole su mano con una sonrisa brillante. -Martu Hernández. Vos sos Manuel, ¿verdad?

-Manuel González.

-¿Eres peruano?

-Chileno.

Martín sonrió.

-Un argentino, un chileno y un peruano en la cabina. Estoy seguro de que hay un chiste que va de eso.

Martín hablaba mucho. Manuel no le prestó mucha atención porque estaba más concentrado en recordarse que sólo tenía que decir un par de cosas y ya. Nada de trabarse y quedar como un idiota en la radio, se dijo. Palabras claras, pronunciación adecuada, y enunciación óptima. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Siguió a Martín dentro de la cabina, detrás de la puerta negra, escuchando como este se lamentaba de no haber podido ir al concierto.

-Tendría que haber ido, pero el causa me gano la entrada en una apuesta.

Detrás de la puerta negra, un estrecho pasillo colindaba con dos habitaciones con paneles de vidrio. Dentro de una, un hombre manipulaba y monitoreaba una cantidad de equipos que Manuel no había visto más que en películas con naves espaciales. Dentro de otra, alguien movía la cabeza con la mirada fija en la pantalla de una computadora. Martin abrió la puerta del segundo espacio con cuidado y Manuel lo siguió dentro.

Entonces paró en seco, sintiendo que el aire se había quedado atascado en sus pulmones. Y es que no le tomó nada reconocer al muchacho de pelo oscuro que estaba sentado en la silla de estudio con la piernas cruzadas, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Inmediatamente, sintió a sus piernas urgir una retirada. Sin embargo, el resto de su cuerpo no se movió ni un solo centímetro de donde estaba.

-Causa,- empezó el argentino, dándole un par de golpecitos en los audífonos a su compañero.

Inmediatamente, este se volteó a verlo. Martín sonrió, apuntando con su cabeza hacia donde estaba Manuel. El peruano sonrió, quitándose los audífonos.

-Perdón, no se escucha nada con estas cosas. Miguel Prado.

Le extendió su mano en un gesto amable, pero Manuel seguía hecho piedra y no pudo hacer más que fruncir los labios y quedarse mirándola con una ansiedad que le carcomía los huesos. Cuando por fin la tomó, lo hizo muy brevemente, y mirando a Miguel a los ojos para ver si se atrevía a hacer algún gesto o mueca o un algo. Nada.

Miguel lo miró fijamente un par de segundos antes de devolver su atención al monitor y empezar a hablar sobre el programa. Manuel se relamió los labios. Tenía que haberlo reconocido, ¿verdad? Es decir, había sido solo un revolcón, pero tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, Martín se sentó en una de las sillas del estudio, jalando otra e indicándole que se sentara entre los dos. Le alcanzaron un par de audífonos y alcanzaron un papel con un par de preguntas clave. Manuel miró de reojo a Miguel, lleno de duda y sospecha.

Quería creer que se estaba imaginando cosas. Pero las marcas en el cuello del chico y algo en su risa, no lo dejaron. El resto del día fue una pesadilla.

 

XV.

Miguel encontró el papelito entremezclado con la ropa que salió de la lavadora. Al revisarlo con cuidado, pudo notar que era un número de teléfono. Estuvo a punto de tirar el papel a la basura, pero se detuvo al pensar que quizás era un número importante. Quizás se le había olvidado llamar a alguien o algo.

Tomó su celular, buscando el número entre sus contactos sólo para descubrir que no lo tenía anotado en ninguna parte. Terminó marcando el numero, diciéndose que por lo menos así podría asegurarse de que no fuera nadie conocido.

-¿Aló?

Era un tipo, entonces. Miguel parpadeó confundido. Miró el celular, pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Eh...¿quien habla?

Esperó que le cortaran la llamada, ya que todo eso sonaba muy extraño. Sin embargo, solo hubo una larga pausa.

-¿Quien llama?

Preguntó por fin la voz. Miguel torció la boca, mordió sus uñas y se apoyó contra la pared. La voz le sonaba, pero siempre había sido pésimo recordando nombres.

-Em…¿Miguel?¿Prado?

Otra pausa. Miguel estuvo a punto de pedir perdón y terminar la llamada, pero entonces el sujeto volvió a hablar.

-¿Ah?

-¿Quien es?- Insistió. -Es que tenia el numero apuntado… pero no el nombre, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

-Ah…- Escuchó ruidos en la línea. -Es Manuel.

-¿Manuel?

Más silencio, y luego un largo suspiro.

-El del concurso…

-¿Ah?¿En serio?- Miguel miró el papelito por ambos lados, preguntándose en qué momento había anotado ese número. -Sorry. Es que encontré el número apuntado y pensé que quizás era algo del trabajo.

-Aja.

-Bueno.- Miguel forzó una risa. -Gracias.

-Listo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Manuel le colgó. Miguel resopló, guardando el celular en su bolsillo para recoger la ropa limpia y empezar a estirarla sobre la lavadora. Se rascó la cabeza, extremadamente extrañado. Miró el papelito por última vez antes de dejarlo a un lado. No recordaba haber apuntado el nombre del tipo del concurso. Es más, estaba seguro de no haberlo hecho porque el sujeto prácticamente se había marchado corriendo apenas terminó el segmento de invitados. No parecía la clase de persona que hablaba mucho…

Quien sabe, quizás lo había anotado en algún momento o la secretaria lo había dejado entre sus papeles….

Separó la ropa que necesitaba tender de la que no lo necesitaba. Su polera favorita lucía más vieja con cada lavada, pero no iba a dejar de usarla porque pareciera un trapo viejo, como decía Martin a veces. Empezó a silbar mientras estiraba las mangas para doblarla….

Paró en seco, mirando el papel y la polera. La dejó sobre la lavadora, se rascó el cuello y volvió  a tomar la polera. Su mente se movía más rápido de lo normal. En un segundo, volvió a dejar la polera de lado y tomó su celular para volver a llamar a Manuel.

Acababa de recordar de dónde salió el bendito papel.

 


End file.
